gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carlos Los Davis/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:QueenBuffy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kate.moon (help forum | blog) Blocking on TB Wiki Sorry- the blocking has to run it's natural course/length. 01:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Images Thanks for uploading File:Senior.jpg and File:My fav character.jpg. Unfortunately I have had to nominate both for deletion because they do not have a source, a description, licensing information or categories. If you are able to supply this information then we can keep the images. If not I will delete them in 1 week.--Opark 77 20:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply Chrys. I'm not in any way disputing the value of the images you uploaded. We have a policy for images though and in order to use images we require that the uploader supply the information I asked for. Look at File:Sansa Stark.jpg for an example of what I am looking for. To keep the images I need you to add 4 things to each image page: #The source (where you found the image) #A description (what the image shows) #A licensing tag (typically for promotional images like these) #A category (typically Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for images like these) :--Opark 77 20:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Deleted images I've deleted the images you uploaded of Irri and Doreah. They were unacceptably named and you did not provide any of the information I madeclear that we require when you last uploaded unacceptable images. If you persist in ignoring warnings I will block you from editing here.--Opark 77 23:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Block I've blocked you for a day for once again violating the image policy.--Opark 77 23:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :If you persist in breaking the rules after this block expires I will block you again for a longer period.--Opark 77 23:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Artwork The posters you uploaded are the copyrighted work of a graphic designer and we do not have permission to use them. Please do not upload similar images in future.--Opark 77 23:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Block Your block was extended until 24/4/12 by QueenBuffy because she has experienced problematic editing by you on another wiki. You can post here on your talk page while blocked. If you continue to break our image uploading rules when the current block expires I will block you for 1 month. You must add the required information at the point of upload. Waiting until later is not acceptable.--Opark 77 21:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) File:Daenerys still.jpg Thanks for adding a licensing tag and describing the image this time. You are almost there but still need to add categories to the image. Do you need help doing this?--Opark 77 21:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Have a look at Overview categories for a guide to our categories here on the wiki. We use a subset of categories specifically for images which are listed here. So for the images you are uploading I would typically use the categories Category:Image (Season 2) and Category:Image (Character). I've renamed and rewritten your upload of File:Daenerys 2x05.png so try using that as a template.--Opark 77 22:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) R'hllor's_worshipers_sigil.jpg File:R'hllor's_worshipers_sigil.jpg was a copyrighted image by a graphic designer and we do not have permission to use it. I have deleted it. We only have permission to use images from hbo. I have warned you about these posters before. If you upload more of them I will block you again.--Opark 77 22:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted the Dondarrion one. Thanks for letting me know.--Opark 77 22:34, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sigil images Thanks for uploading those sigil images. Unfortunately the text free ones that you replaced are used on a variety of templates throughout the wiki so I've had to revert to the old ones. If you would like to re-upload the other versions under different names that would be welcome.--Opark 77 13:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Fan made images We need permission to use fan made artwork like the posters you are uploading. We can only use them if you find out who made them and ask and obtain their permission.--Opark 77 22:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing Images Once again you are NOT categorizing images. I will have to block you for 3 days for constantly warning you about this. Also, you CANNOT add random categorizes to pages. -- 02:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think the "random category" in question here was not entirely your fault - the quote template automatically adds Category: Unsourced quotes to a page when it is used without a source parameter being stated. You are also not adequately stating the source of your images - give a URL if you can't say which episode it comes from.--Opark 77 07:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :I've lifted this block as it has gone on beyond the three days that User:QueenBuffy stated.--Opark 77 22:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) File:Danypurple.jpg Thanks for uploading File:Danypurple.jpg. It is not from the episode "The Old Gods and the New". Where did you find it? Can you please add the URL as the source?--Opark 77 22:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Infobox images Once again, please leave the infobox images for episodes to the Admins of the site. We've had this same problem with you on True Blood Wiki- which I have had to block you again- because you cannot learn how to properly categorize images, after I have tried again and again how to show you. -- 02:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC)